We could be more than friends
by NewLife13
Summary: when zuko finally teams up with aang and his team a romance blooms, but with zula and sozens comet nearing, can aang and zuko come together and save our world!
1. Prologue: Saved

A/n: my first fanfic, I am really hoping everyone will enjoy it, it will be good I promise! Just to remind you this will be an Aang/Zuko pairing. I dunno why but I love them together, I guess im just weird. Well leave me comments and any suggestions or advice! Arigatou, enjoy!

The earth kingdom was under attack, Zhao and a massive group of fire benders were laying seize to the city of Omashu. Zuko came here knowing the avatar would be in this place fighting.

"Ugh, where is the avatar." Zuko said sighing. I've been searching for him for at least an hour now, I have killed at least ten earth benders and five fire benders who were in my way. Zuko lost in his thoughts had found himself into a cave deep inside the palace.

" No avatar here, figures!"

Zuko turned around and saw ten fire benders ready to strike at him, Zuko positioned himself and ran in for the kill. He took the first six out easily, but he was beginning to tire. Zuko finally took out the last four with a mighty fire storm technique he had recently mastered. Exhausted Zuko looked at the pitiful dead fire benders and said,

" I was outnumbered, but… I was not out skilled."

Zuko turned around and strode for the exit, but a hidden enemy sprang out and fired an explosion of fire at Zuko. It hit Zuko hard, broke through his armor and put him in shock. Zuko collapsed and was slowly blacking out, he heard the enemy come and stand behind him.

" Such a foolish prince, to die such a dishonorable death, such a pity." The man said this mockingly.

Zuko growled and sighed, he was ready for death, nothing much to live for anyway. But suddenly he saw the avatar in front of him glowing with anger. And then… he went out cold.

A/n: my first fanfic, I am really hoping everyone will enjoy it, it will be good I promise!


	2. Please stay with me

A/N: wow 2 reviews! lol. well arigatou Shadowcat238 and Phoenix of the light i appreciate the comments and i hope u keep readin tha story! well this ch. iz a lil longer i hope you enoy! also i do not own anything related to avatar! kk on with the story!

Zuko opened his eyes and shot up ready to kill, when the pain in his back caused him to fall right back down. Zuko looked around, he was in small tent, it wasn't fire nation so it must'nt be his uncle. Zuko was looking around dumbfounded when Aang suddenly walked in.

" Hey your up finally, that was a nasty blow to the back you got!" Aang said smiling to the prince.

" Why did you save me, I may not have wanted to be saved Avatar!"

Aang frowned and said, " I know you wanted to be saved because someone as stubborn as you would never want a death like the one you could've had."

Zuko looked down in disgrace and noticed he had been bandaged.

" Did you bandage me Avatar?"

But by the time Zuko said this Aang was gone. Humph, now i owe him my life and gratitude, great. Zuko sighed and gave up waiting for the Avatar to come back. So he decided to get some more rest.

Zuko woke up the next morning feeling slightly betterand noticed some food by his bed, he of course scarfed it down. After his meal Zuko slowly got up and went outside. Aang, Katara and Sokka all looked at him shocked to see him already moving about with his inury. Zuko looked at Aang and said,

" What of the battle, who prevailed?"

" The earth benders ran the fire benders off, but a great loss came to Omashu." Aang frowned as he said this.

Zuko nodded and headed off down the hill to Omashu to look for his uncle. Aang jumped up and said,

" Hey, were going with you your injured and don't need to be alone."

" Whatever." grumbled Zuko.

As they stepped onto the field where the battle took place Zuko's eyes widened, a huge number of earth and fire benders lay scatteres, all dead and bloody. Zuko suddenly got a bad feeling. Zuko started running looking for his uncle, even though the pain in his back was threatening to make him collapse again. Zuko stopped, for in front of him lay his uncle Iroh.

Zuko kneeled down and picked his uncle up, taking in the full effect of how the only person who truly cared and loved him lay dead in his arms. Zuko couldnt help it, the tears began dropping from his face. Just as this was happening Aang, Katara and Sokka came up behind him. Aang placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder trying to comfort him.

" I'm so sorry." Aang said this with care in his voice.

Zuko placed his uncle down and said a prayer. Then he shoved past Aang and took off.

" Wait! ugh, we have to find him." Aang said looking to Katara.

" All right, we'll search in different directions, he can't get far with his injury im sure." Katara then took off to look for Zuko.

Aang went to the cave where he had saved Zuko, and to his suroprise Zuko was there sitting down and crying. Aang went in front of him and sat down. He started staring at Zuko instantly. Zuko couldnt ignore him any longer. He looked up slowly.

" What Avatar, why did you come?"

" Listen i have a name, it's Aang, you can call me that. And i came because i was worried about you." Aang said this and grabbed Zuko's shoulder. Zuko shrugged him off.

" I do not need your concern Avat-"

" Aang!" he said cutting Zuko off sharply.

" Fine, Aang! i am alright o do not need your empathy, now leave me be.

" No, you need to stay with us for awhile, you are not fit to be on your own." Aang was looking at Zuko pleading.

" No, i do not need your hospitality." Zuko then turned around and started walking away, Aang jumped in front of him and grabbed his shoulders.

" Please you need to rest awhile longer, please stay with me!"

Zuko looked at him with wide eyes.

" Fine Aang i will, but only till i have recovered. Oh, and by the way my name is Zuko, you can call me that."

Aang smiled big and jumped a little farthur ahead of Zuko.

" Well let's head back, I will go find Katara and Sokka, you can just go back to camp."

Zuko nodded and Aang went out searching. Zuko walked off thinking to himself, what have i gotten myself into now...


	3. should i stay or should i go?

Zuko was sitting around the campfire when Aang showed up with Katara and Sokka.

" Hey, i see you've already started the fire, i'll go get some food. Aang then smiled and walked off to the food bags. Katara and Sokka sat on the opposite side of the fire to Zuko. Zuko smirked and said,

" I don't bite."

Katara scooted farthur away and Sokka looked at him sternly.

" Listen you fire brat, don't go around here actin all high and mighty, and you better not give my sister a second look or i'll swat your head right off!" Zuko glared at Sokka for his rude remarks and replie,

" I am not stuck up so don't worry about me bossing you around, im not interested in your sister, i do have taste, adn i would like to see you try and land a single hit on me."

" I have already you stupid fire bender, if you were smart you would remember my boomerang smacked you right upside your head when we first met. I guess i hit you a little to hard, since you forgot an all." Zuko stood and glared at Sokka.

" Lets see you do it again."

" Hey settle down you two." Aang said handing everyone their food. Zuko plopped back down and started eating, Aang then introduced everyone properly.

" Everyone this is Zuko." He said pointing to him. Zuko just gave a quick glare to sokka.

" Zuko this is Katara, Sokka, Momo and Appa."

silence goes by

Aang finally fell silent and started eating. Later that night when everyone was asleep Zuko got up and walked into the little pond that was down from their camp. He pulled out a small medallion his uncle had given him and started crying softly.

: I know exactly how you feel Zuko, i lost someone very dear to me also." Zuko jumped around to see Aang standing there with tears in his eyes. Aang wiped them away, then walked over to Zuko and gingerely wiped his away also. A faint color came to Zuko's face and he turned away.

" I'm sorry, I do not need to burden you with my problems." Aang smiled and said,

" No I want us to talk, we might have a chance at bein friends ya know." Zuko just stood up and said,

" I never thanked you for saving me, so i thank you Aang i owe you my life." Aang just smiled wide and replied,

" no problem, you've done the same for me." Zuko looked at him and gave a soft smile and nodded.

" well lets get some sleep." Aang said yawning. And with that they both walked back to camp ready for some sleep. The next two days went on normal, Sokka and Zuko smarting off to each other, Katara trying to break the ice between her and Zuko, and Aang and Zuko's bond starting to form.

" Zuko I need to continue my bending lessons, I need to keep traveling. I was kinda hoping you would come with us." Aang looked at Zuko with big sparkly eyes.

" That doesnt work on me Aang. But i do not know, I have no clue how i feel about this right now."

" Well were not leaving until tomorrow soooo... think about it, okay!" Aang started walking off then turned around.

" O yeah, one more question, Zuko can you teach me fire bending?"

" No." Zuko saud declaritively.

" Aww, what! please i really need to learn it!"

" No, im not a master so i would be of no use."

" Yes you would, you can help me get started, teach me the basics ya know!" Aang was looking hopeful.

" I dont know, but i'll have an answer for you tomorrow."

"okay." Aang said satisfied.

" o yes and Aang?"

" Yeah Zuko."

" Im going to be meditating today so tell that numbskull Sokka to stay away from me."

" heh heh, ok" Aang then left the tent. Zuko was sitting there, well i better start my meditation, i have alot to think about. Zuko was thinking hard all day.

I cant believe after all i've done to the Avatar, he still wants me to journey with him, but not only just that no, but to teach him fire bending to use against my own father. what should i do. I have no honor to go back home to, no one waiting for me. It really makes no sonce to go back...NO! What am i thinking, I cant stay with Aang, I...I have this strange feeling when im around him... " Ugh, i guess i'll go with him." Zuko looked around, he said that outloud on accident.

later that night

" Ummm Zuko I know you said that you'd tell me your answer tomorrow, but if you;ve already decided ya know, you can go ahe-"

" Aang, all in all your asking me to join the enemy of my nation but not just that bit to also teach you fire bending to use against my own father?"

" heh heh, yep" Zuko sighed and Aang's eyes grew in anticipation.

" Fine i will travel with you and teach you the skills of fire bending i know." Aang jumped in the air with a big smile in his face.

" Alright, now we have a new friend, comrad and a teacher for me!" Sokka just slumped down.

" Oh joy, now the fire brat goes along with u, and i thought things couldnt get any worse." Katara held her habd out to Zuko.

" Nice having you join the team." Zuko took her hand and nodded. Aang popped up and said,

" Well everyone, lets get some sleep we're gonna pack up and leave early tomorrow!" They all agreed and went ot their tents. Zuko lyed there that night and actually felt at rest and calm, something that hadnt happened in awhile.

" I guess Aang was right, we can be friends."

Everyone was up early the next morning packing, and Sokka was cranky as usual.

: Aang its to early to leave lets sleep awhile longer!"

" No Sokka we need to start heading to hte kingdom of Yoshima."

" ugh, i guess." Aang jumped up on Appa, then he was followed by Katara and Sokka. Zuko was standing there not moving.

" Ummm Zuko, you gonna get on?" Aang looked at him quizzically.

" onnnn this?" Zuko said pointing to Appa. Aang nodded. Zuko jumped on and sat down cautiously.

" Appa, yip yip!" Appa started to rake flight, Zuko reacted instantly and grabbed hold of Appa for dear life. Everyone started laughing, Zuko turned his head in embarresment. But once they gor to a steady flow Zuko let go and started enjoying himself. Zuko looked back to Omashu, were his uncle lay dead, and thought. Farewell my uncle, i am leaving my loyalty to the fire nation and joining the Avatar. I hope it will turn out for the good, and maybe i will regain honor, but in a new way. Zuko smiled and looked at Aang, knowing things will turn out right.

A/N: yea chapter done! well this iz still a short chapter but ive already started on 3 and decided i will start making them longer, i got insporation from a review i read in a story. so im not updaye for a bit because the next chapter will be one of the best! thank your phoenixof the light for ya cpmment! any suggestions and advice are welcome! keep anticipation for chapter 3 up!


	4. Kiss of Fire

hey people sorry it took so long to update! u see i have to do it when my moms not arounf cuz if she read this, man i would get killed! ok i want to thank all you guys for the nice reviews and keep em comin! well this ch. iz way longer than the rest and expect all the chapters from now on to be about this length or longer, well i wont tlak nemore and you go enjoyt htis cappie!

Chapter 3. Kiss of Fire

" Aang we've been flying forever! can we please find a place to camp! Sokka said whining.

" Yea Aang it would be nice to get a camp started, were already half way to Yoshida." Katara said.

" Hey theres an opening in the forest right over there, and its almost right next to that small river, it would be perfect place to camp." Zuko said pointing.

" Yea that place looks great!" Aang then pulled on Appa's ropes and landed in the clearing. it was very spacious with many tree's surrounding them. Aang, Sokka, and Zuko started setting up camp. When they finished it was twilight, so Zuko made a fire and they all sat down to start eating.

" Ummmm, Zuko can we start my firebending lessons tomorrow?"

" Yes we will begin, i expect you to get up very early Aang, and be prepared." Zuko then retired to his tent.

" Well he's not as bad as i thought he'd be, in fact he's nice once ya get to know him." Katara said smiling.

" Yea, im glad i worked things out with him." Aang nodded then stood up ready for sleep. Sokka stood up to.

" Well i dont care what you say about him, i still think he's a spoiled fire brat." Aang and Katara smiled and said goodnight to each other. Aang was up thinking that night.

Man i never knew mine and Zuko's friendship would come so easy. He's really cool and cute...OMG! i did not just think that, ugh of coursr not. im a guy and so is Zuko we couldnt be with each other like that...or...could we? NO! i need to stop these thoughts, i'll just get some rest and be looking forward to my firebending lessons tomorrow. Aang sighed and closed his eyes and fell sraight to sleep. But Aang wasnt the only one thinking, Zuko was doing some himself.

Aang, man he;s so different, he acts so normal around me, its strange. im so used to people putting up faces around me, its nice to have Aang be so real around me. And that smile of his, if only he'd smile like that just for me... ok i did not just think that, i definately need to stop while im ahead. Me and Aang are just friends, but... No im going to stop now i have a lesson to teach tomorrow. Zuko shook his head and dozed off.

Zuko woke at 3:30 and got dressed, he then walked over to Aang's tent. And to no surprise to Zuko, Aang was asleep. Zuko stared at Aang and saw his lips were slightly open. hmm..if only... no Zuko stop thinking these things, Zuko calmed himself and looked at Aang again and smirked. He shot a fireball right next to Aang's head. Aang jumped up and looked around and noticed Zuko.

" Zuko what are you doing? i thought we were done with this whole trying to capture me thing!"

" You idiot, i was waking you up for your lesson, i told you to be up early."

" Zuko it's like 4 in tha morning!"

" Well get used to it, this is how early we will be starting from now on. now get ready and meet me at the river."Zuko walked out of Aang's tent. Aang frowned and yawned. man this is too early. Aang pulled his shirt on and took off for the river. Aang got there and saw Zuko doing some basic movements.

" Hey is that what im gonna learn Zuko!"

" No, you have to get breathing and meditation in first."

" I've already done that!"

" Well your gonna do it some more!" Zuko then motioned for Aang to stand next to him.

"I assume you know the correct stance to breathe in?"

" yea, yea." mumbled Aang.

" listen you dont need to be impatient with firebending, it is not something you should rush. now practice breathing with me, make sure it's slow and that you try to feel the sun's energy, even though its not quite up yet." Aang nodded and started his breathing, it wasnt the speed Zuko wanted.

" No Aang your breathing is to fast, here!" Zuko grabbed Aang's hand and placed it on his chest and showed Aang the right speed. Aang couldnt help it, he turned a bright pink color.

" Aang try to catch my rythm of breathing." Aang did. he stareted to get the same tempo as Zuko, he could feel Zuko's heartbeat and his heartbeat matched the beat of Zuko's. for a moment it felt like they were one person. Aang flushed an even redder color at that thought and his temperature began to rise. Zuko noticed the heat change in Aang.

" Hmmm, that was quick, you got heat energy really quick Aang." if you only knew Aang thought. for the next 6 hours Zuko meditated and practiced breathing with Aang.

" okay Aang, i will show you some basic techniques now."

" YES, finally!" Aang jumped in excitement.

" okay im going to show you some moves, dont try using fire with them yet, just get the moves down." Aang nodded and watched Zuko. he's so graceful, i wonder how he moves like that, it's so smooth yet powerful.

" okat Aang, now you give it a shot." Aang tried it at least 50 times and did not get it right.

" Aang! god here lemme help you." Zuko stood behing Aang and pressed against him holding his hands. both Zuko and Aang felt there faces turn a slight pink color.

" uh-uhm, Aang just try and flow with my movements, okay?" Aang nodded. Zuko then guided Aang through it, they both were enjoying it. finally Aang was perfect with Zuko.

" okay Aang now try harnessing your energy again and on the last punch exhale with me and think of releasing fire through your hand." Aand nodded shyly. Right before the last movement Zuko whispered in Aang's ear, " Exhale softly and think." Aang did it, he released the fire perfectly with his punch.

" oh my god, Zuko i did it, i did it! Aang jumped up and turned around and hugged Zuko. Zuko hugged Aang back equally happy for him. But then they both jumped back and looked away from each other blushing.

" uhm, g-good job today Aang, thats all we'll do for today."

" o-okay, umm im gonna go back to camp and check on Katara and Sokka, i'll see ya later Zuko." Aang then ran off to the camp.Zuko looked down at the ground, whats happening to me, whats this feeling i get when im around him, i dont understand it. Zuko shook his head in confusion and started to head to camp, he would take his time though so he could calm down from his thoughts.

" Hey Zuko your just in time, we got the fire going and the food is ready!" Zuko noticed a slight blush to Aang's face as he looked at him. Could he feel the same... no Zuko stop this while your ahead.

" Aang how did your lesson go?" Aang reddened.

" it was g-great Katara, I already did a successful kata, Zuko was a wonderful teacher." Zuko stuttered at that comment.

"No Aang you just catch on quick, most people couldnt do all the kata in one day." Aang smiled and noticed a faint barely noticable flush on Zuko's face.

" Well im tired, i spent all day looking for this food, let's get some sleep." Sokka looed at everyone for agreement, they all nodded. Aang walked into his tent and plopped down. I cant believe i let my emotions go and hugged Zuko like that... it was noce though being held like tha- What am i thinking! I like Katara not Zuko, I like Katara not Zuko, i like Zuko ot Katara...wait that thought was wrong. But...Katara iz pretty, but when im around Zuko i...i feel.. i cant put a name to it. i better stop thinking and get some sleep, i have to freakin get up at 3:30 in tha morning, stupid Zuko. But Aang smiled at Zuko's name and fell asleep.

Aang groggily woke up at 3:00 and started getting dressed. Man, and Sokka thought 7 o' clock was early. Aang drank some water quickly and hurried to the river. Aang was shocked to see that Zuko wasnt already here. But Aang thought to soon, and a fireball shot right past his face.

" OMG!" Aang looked behind him and noticed Zuko in a tree laughing hard. it's nice to see him smile and laugh like that, even though its at me. Aang thought.

"Aang this shows you need to keep your gaurd at all times and be aware of your surroundings."

" well i would cept for the fact that its 3:45 in tha freakin morning and im tired!" Zuko just smirked and jumped down and leaned right in Aang's face. omg...is..is he?" Zuko noticed how close he got and backed up embarassed.

"well if you get the kata down with the fire techniques included we will move on to sparring tomorrow."

" YES! i will finally get to kick your ass again!" Aang turned and smiled at Zuko.

" yea yea, so you say, we'll see if you can back it up." Zuko went and sat on a boulder and pointed for Aang to move in front of him. Aang obeyed.

" now, go through the kata and try to make them as perfect as you can." Aang nodded and began , he of course had to have Zuko show him the moves again.

" Aang, i'll only show you one more time." Zuko got behind Aang to guide him. Aang smiled to himself. heh, i'm only faking i dont know and he doesnt even have a clue. Aang had made this little scam to feel Zuko;s body against his again. Aang apparently has a devious side. after Zuko showed him Aang played dumb a little more then got the kata perfect.

" finally, i thought i'd have to show you again." Aang just shrugged at his comment.

" Well i think were good for today, we'll start fighting tomorrow, oh yea! Aang when are we going to finifh our way to Yoshida?"

"uhmmm, we'll wait a couple more days, i like it here."

" Yea i like being here with you." Zuko slapped his hand over his mouth, and Aang's eyes widdened. he looked over at Zuko and noticed his major blush. No way...could Zuko feel the same? no it's impossible.

" uh Z-Zuko w-we should head back. Katara and Sokka probably have food by now." Zuko nodded. Aang started back to camp, but Zuko stayed behind. He needed to think, i cant handle this much longer, these emotions are getting way outta control, i cant even control my words...i...i cant stay. Zuko just stayed there thinking of his last words for hours. Finally Zuko put his head down and slowly started walking to camp. by the time Zuko got to camp everyone was asleep. he got some left over berries from dinner and scarfed tehm down then retired to his tent. he kept tossing and turning Zuko turned to face Aang and embraced him back, but he felt tears soaking his shirt. he looked doen and raised Aangs chin up to face him.

"Aang whats wrong, are you hurt?" Aang shook his head and just held Zuko tighter. Zuko's blush was outta control now as was Aang's.

" I-I was worried about you Zuko. you took so long, i thought the fire nation found you or something. i told Katara i was going to look for you but she said not to worry and i stopped and decided to gt some rest. but then i had a terrible nightmare that you were killed. you were stabbed with a blazing sword of fire, it went straight through you...but worst of all... I WAS THERE AND I COULDNT STOP IT!" Aang started weeping harder. Zuko hugged Aang as tight as he could. is he really that worried about me... i want to comfort him, i want to kiss him and all his tears away. but Zuko shook his head at the idea.

" Aang dont worry about me, i am not defenseless. isten sleep with me in my tent tonight if your that frightend, okay?" Aang nodded shyly. Zuko embraced him again and started walking back to camp.

Zuko layed next to Aang with a furious blush on his face. he looked at aang who had already fallen asleep and noticed his slightly parted lips. gods i want to devour him right now. Zuko got even redder at that thought and snapped his eyes shut. okay Zuko calm down, get some sleep you have to wake uop in 3 hours. Zuko finally started to calm down when Aang grabbed Zuko in his sleep. Aang nuzzled on Zuko's neck and sighed. Zuko took a gulp trying to shake away new thoughts entering his head. nope your not going to get any sleep tonight, thought Zuko.

Zuko got up slowly out of Aang's embrace and got ready. once he did he went down to he river . he sat on a boulder and thought about last night. he couldnt take this, these emotioms were way to much. Zuko was confused he didnt know what to do. Aang finally got there at 9.

" Zuko im so sorry i slept in, i promise i'll never do it again, please dont get mad!" Zuko shook his head and smiled.

: It;s okay, i;ll just go a little harder on you today." Zuko smirked and Aang's shoulders slumped.

" Great." they practiced till about 6 when Zuko said they could call it a day. Zuko noticed the sky was getting darker and he didnt wanna be out here when it rained. they got to camp at about 7 when they found a note from Katara and Sokka saying they were in a village near here getting supplies and would be back tomorrow because of the weather. aang smiled and turned to Zuko.

" hey Zuko, your it!" Aang slapped Zuko on the back and ran into the forest.

" argh, i'll get you Aang!" Zuko chased Aang and vice versa for about an hour when finally Zuko collapsed and Aang jumped on top of him. Aang was smiling and ranting that he won when Zuko reached up and started stroking Aangs face. Aang stopped ranting and blushed.

" Z-Zuko."

" shhh." Zuko pulled himself up and now Aang was straddling him. he knew what he was about to do. He embraced Aang and looked him straight in the eye.

"Aang, i cant stay with you any longer. i have these emotions when im around you and... i cant follow through with them." Aang started tearing up as was Zuko. Zuko stood and Aang jumped up.

" NO! you cant leave, not after all thats happened. i-i thought we were friends now! am i doing something wro-"

but before Aang could finish Zuko pressed his body against Aangs and kissed him with all his passion and heart. showing Aang his love, want, and need for him. he kissed him long and hard then slipped his tounge out and whispered to Aang,

" i love you, and im so sorry." And with that he ran off into the forest with tears streaking down his face. and as Aang touched his lips the rain came pouring down.

Dun dun dun! hahaha what a cliff hanger right! well i put much more fluffy in this chappie. but trust me the hardcore stuff iz reaaaaaly close. i know ya'll cant wait! well leave ,e lots of reviews! till next time! yours truly!


	5. Forbidden Love

hey hey hey everyone! i am sooo sorry i took so long to update. i went out of town to kyoto to visit my dad for christmas. well i finally have this chappie done and i bet you guys cant wait! i want to thank all my reviewers and hope all my replys went back through if not tell me! well this chapter contains a way higher level of maturity. so if your not into that skip this chapter, heh heh. well read and review, o yea and also enjoy!

Zuko was running as fast as he was capable, but he had no clue where he was going. Zuko was blinded by the rain and his tears and kept running into trees afalling...

BAM!

Zuko tripped, but he didnt get up he just layed there shuddering. He clenched the grass raised his head and saw a cave not to far up ahead. "i'll just stay there until the rain stops. Zuko stood up and tried wipiing away his tears but more and more kept coming. ' why...why did i tell him, i should have just left and been on with my life. Why did i even fall for him to begin with...' Zuko stopped thinking when he noticed that he was inside the cave. He went to the back and layed down hugging himself for warmth. ' why...why did i fall for him... i cant even answer myself.' Zuko just squeezed his eyes shut and started sobbing quietly.

' What the hell, Aang you need to be running after him telling him you love him, more than he knows. Aang snapped out of his thoughts and looked in the direction Zuko ran. ' should i follow him, our realationship is almost impossible, but... i still some how love him. Aang narrowed his eyes in Zuko's direction.

" ZUKO IM GONNA GET YOU, YOU CANT JUST LEAVE ME AFTER SAYING YOU LOVE ME, STUPID! Aang wiped teh tears away and gave a small smile at his last comment, then took off with gods speed in Zuko's path. ' i will find you Zuko... i will!'

Zuko finally stoped his tears and slowly sat up. He looked out at the opening watching the rain fall. ' what an appropriate mood for this day.' he looked down and touched his lips. ' even if we never meet again Aang i will always rmember you. Zuko also noticed a piece of his shirt was torn off. ' no wonder i was so cold, it must've gotten snug on a branch.'

Aang was running when he noticed a piece of cloth on a branch. he picked it up recongnizing it as a piece of Zuko's shirt. he pressed it to his face, ' oh Zuko, please let me find you.' aanf tied it around his wrist and went on running until he thought he would collapse when he noticed a small cave up ahead. ' i'll rest their until i catch my breathe.' Aang went in the cave and was about to sit down when he noticed Zuko. " Z-Z- Zuko! Zuko looked up. ' dammit, how did he find me?' Aang jumped on Zuko crashing him to the ground. Aang began sobbing in Zuko's arms, Zuko couldnt hold it in either. he also shed more tears.

" Thank god i found you! I was so worried i would never see you again." Aang looked at Zuko's face noticing his tears. He leaned up and kissed them all away, Zuko just pushed him away.

" I cant be with you Aang! I- I would only bring you pain."

" No you wouldnt! Zuko you have already brought me so much joy in these last days, how couls you possibly bring me pain?" Zuko looked at Aang's hurt face.

" You know it is forbidden. We cannot be together. If someone from the fire nation or a spy for them found out, we could be killed!" Zuko was tearing up again at his remark. Aang's face softened then leaned it to Zuko whispering,

" Then let hem know i love Zuko prince of the fire nation." Aang closed the distance between them crushing their soaked bodies together. zuko placed his hand on Aang's neck and leaned his head trying to deepen the kiss. Aang snaked his arms around Zuko's waist and straddled his lap. Zuko slid his tounge over Aang's bottom lip begging for entrance. Aang quickly responded. Zuko dived in tasting every inch of Aang. Aang started copying Zuko's actions and went back at him. It seemed like an eternity to the two before they broke. But when they did Zuko embraced Aang even tighter.

" Zuko it's okay."

" i cant believe you feel the same Aang. But can we make this work?" Aang smiled.

"When you in love nothing is impossible." Zuko smiled back and gave Aang a soft kiss on the lips.

" Aang we wont be able to let people know, and we cant show our affection often." Aang looked at Zuko and gulped.

" T-then show me Zuko, show me now, all your affection for me." Zuko went wide-eyed and speechless for a moment.

" But Aang already, you really want to do that? here?" Aang smiled at Zuko's blush.

" Zuko there is no other place i'd rather be right now, and this is a moment to perfect to pass." Zuko looked down not knowing what he should do. Aang grabbed Zuko's collar and pulled him down to the ground on top pf him. ' guess i'll make the first move'

" Are you sure aang?" Aang smiled adn replied with a fierce and passionate kiss. Zuko went with it and went in to taste Aang again. Aang was ready and was just as passinonate as Zuko, and soon enough they were lost in themselves. Aang's hands started wandering around and crept up Zuko's shirt caressing his back. Aang broke the kiss quickly and pulled pff Zuko's shirt, then went right back at it. Zuko started kissing down Aangs neck earning pleasing moans from Aang. He got to the bottom of Aang's neck but was stopped by his shirt. Zuko quickly took it off and tossed it somewhere in the cave. He then started planting butterfly kisses down Aang's chest until he moved over to the right more and nipped at Aang's nipple. Aang blushed furiously and moaned at the new sensation he felt. Zuko teased him and would only nibble and lick but finally fully took it in his mouth and begain sucking.

"o god, Zuko" Aang moaned arching his back. Zuko did this for awhile then went over to give the other one the same treatment. Zuko was beginning to kiss lower when Aang pulled Zuko back up begging for another kiss. Zuko obliged. Zuko began sliding his hand down Aang's waist and took off his pants. Aang blushed at being fully exposed to Zuko. but Zuko reasured him.

"Aang your perfect." Aang blushed even more and reached his hands up to undo Zuko's pants but kept on fumbling and messing up. So Zuko slid out of them. Aang reddened another 100 shades.' omfg, he's huge! how, how is that going to fit inside of me, there no way!' Zuko smiled at Aang's reaction.

" More than you thought?" Aang nodded embaressed. Zuko began kissing Aang lower and lower and lower until he was to Aang's member, he put small kisses up to the tip and then licked it. ' o god he's not gonn-' but before Aang could finish his thought Zuko took Aang into his mouth.

" O god Zuko! Aang screamed at the pleasure he was getting. Zuko sucke dharder massaging

Aang's member with his tounge. Aang couldnt take it and slightly thrusted into Zuko's mouth groaning his name over and over. Aang finally reached his climax and gribbed Zuko's shoulders as he cum into his mouth.

Zuko swallowed every once of Aangs seed and licked his member clean. He then looked up at Aang with desire in his eyes. Aang nodded, knowing what he was asking. Zuko pushed Aang;s legs apart and positioned himself between them.

" ok Aang this is going to hurt, are you absoluely sure?"

" Zuko i want you to be my first,last and only." Zuko nodded and attacked Aang's lips and thrusted into him. Aang screamed bloody hell in Zuko's mouth. Zuko broke the kiss and began comforting and kissing all Aang's tears away.

"Aang im sorry, but i promise it will feel much better in a moment." Aang nodded. Zuko then pulled out and thrust back in. it was painful at first but Aang soon lost all the pain and gained pleasure.

" Oh Zuko, harder" Zuko would begin thrusting harder and faster everytime aang would moan. Aang wanted to feel it deeper, so he wrapped his legs around Zuko's waist and began thrusting back at Zuko.

" Aang, you feel so good." Aang just moaned in response.

Sweat glistened both their bodies as they continued. They had caught each other pace perfectly and it became a dance. a dance of the soul, that shows to who love one another becoming one. Finally Zuko reached his climax and thrusted one last time into Aand and they both screamed their name in unison.

" AANG!"

" ZUKO!"

Aang thought he would faint from all the pleasure he had just expeirienced. Zuko released his seed in Aang and collapsed, breathing hard. Aang embraced Zuko.

" Zuko i love you so so much."

" And I you." Zuko finally pulled out of Aang at layed at his side. Aang turned and snuggled up to Zuko.

" i guess what they say is true." Zuko looked at Aang dumbfounded. Aang just chuckled.

" they say that firebender really know how to have sex." Zuko smiled and laughed at Aangs comment.

" well their right." but when Zuko said this Aand was already out, dead asleep. Zuko was stroking Aangs back and thought. ' i know hwy i couldnt find the words to tell how i felt for Aang... it's because true love chosen by fate cannot possibly be out into words.' Zuko fell aslee with that thought and a small smile on his face. And as soon as this happened the rain stopped, and the moon shown with a brightness that not many will see. a perfect mood for this moment, wouldnt you say...

End ch. 5

hey well its finally done my first love scene, sigh, much harder than expected! lol. well plz give me lotz of reviews. i love em all! stay tune for next chap.!


	6. Danger of Love

A/N omg u guys im soooo sorry ive taken a million years to update, ive just been really busy lately and going through some hard times right now but i'll make it through! well plz enjoy and leave reviews!

Chapter 6. danger of love

Zuko squinted his eyes open as the sunlight from the opening of the cave hit his face. He stretched and looked at Aang's peaceful sleeping face. ' Aang we're finally together now as one.' Zuko bent down and kissed Aang lightly on the lips and stood up to look for his discarded clothes. Aang awoke to the sound of Zuko getting dressed and greeted him,

" mornin baby!" Zuko fumbled and reddened at Aang's use of affection. Aang just smiled at how cute Zuko reacted.

" Aang i think we should go ahead and head back to camp, we wanna get there before Sokka and Katara or they might suspect something, Zuko smiled coyly at his remark. Aang just yawned and nodded in reply and proceeded to get up but stoped midway and went back down. Zuko looked at Aang curiously at his movements.

"uhhhh Zuko i dont think i'll be able to walk back to camp cuz u see, theres this pain when i try to walk and well...it's from...well ya know." Zuko started coughing and blushing at his comment.

" Aang im sorry, herer i'll carry you there." Zuko picked Aang up bridal style and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, but Aang turned it into a passionate one in a flash. Aang changed position in Zuko's arms so that his legs were wrapped around Zuko's waist. Zuko placed Aang's back against the cave wall so he could press against Aang's body. Aang slipped his tounge into Zuko's mouth feeling his desire for Zuko starting to rise again. Zuko moaned and started to glide his hand down to Aang's pants. He got to his sash and put his hanf under it and started massaging Aang's member. Aang groaned and arched his back only to get excrutiating pain.

" OWWWWWW!" Zuko almost droped Aang from the sudden outburst. Aang just slumped down and put his head on zuko's shoulder. " im sorry if i wasnt sore i-"

" Shhhh, it's not your fault. it was your first time from now on it wont be this bad, so just get better soon." Zuko kissed Aang lightly on the forehead and shifted him back to bridal style in his arms. " now let's get going." It took Zuko about an hour to get back to camp and was surprised Sokka and Katara was'nt bacl before them.

" I wonder whats taking those two so long, what do you think Zuko?"

"I dont know, but it seems odd." Zuko placed Aang down in his tent and went to get them some food. They ate then layed down next to each other enoying the peace and quiet. Aang Grabbed on to Zuko protectively and dug his head into Zuko's chest. Zuko pulled Aang's chin up to see his face.

" What's wrong Aang?"

" its... its the dream i keep having of you fighting on a battlefield and im running trying to get to you but... im to late." Aang teared up thinking about the dream.

" Aang its only a dream, nothing more ok." Aang nodded and dozed off in Zuko's arms. Zuko stayed there a little longer but got up and went to the other end of the tent, he couldnt let Aang fall asleep in his arms and let Sokka or Katara walk in on them. Zuko layed down and eventually dozed off into sleep also.

( back in the forest )

" Man now we can finally get back to camp and eat some food!

" Oh shut up Sokka, you havent shut up all day i mean god i thought girls talke dmore than guys but you ju-" but Katara stopped because of the sudden noise she heard. Sokka heard it to and was looking around. All of a sudden two darts flew out and struck Katara and Sokka in the back of the necks and they fell to the ground out cold. and the mysterious figures came out.

" So Zhao these are the ones the avatar is traveling with?"

" yes Princess Zula, and your younger brother Zuko has joined there side also."

" well that makes it all the better, tie them up then i want a letter place don that bat monkey looking thing it will take my note to the Avatar."

" Yes Mam!" Zula turned around and headed for her rhino. ' zuko i will capture the avatar and ruin you for your betrayal.'

(back at the camp)

Zuko awoke and noticed that Sokka and Katara hadnt returned.' where could they be its already night again. Zuko nudged Aang trying to wake him up but Aang just shrugged him off.

" Aang wake up! Katara and Sokkat still havent got back, im worried." Aang opened his eyes slowly then they got wide as he noticed it was dark.

" omg Zuko its dark and they havent got back!

: thats what i was trying to tell you Aang we need to look for them, do you think you can walk?" Aang stood up and tried walking and it didnt hurt that much any more.

" yea i'll be fine, lets get our stuff and look." They walked outside the tent and packed everything and as they were mounting appa momo came flying and screeching in their direction.

" Momo whats wrong?" Momo landed in Aang's lap and was shivering. Aang noticed a note tied to momo's ankle and grabbed it and opened it. Aang;s eyed widened as he finished. Zuko noticed the paper in Aang's hands.

" what is that Aang?" Aang handed it to Zuko. and Zuko read it,

To the great Avatar,

I have taken the privledge to capture your companions that accomany you and will hold them until i get a chance to meet with you in person. if you ever what to speak with them again you will meet me in the hall of the great Jade Dragin in Yoshida. There i will meet with you and see if we can settle things.

good luck,  
Fire Nation Princess, Zula

"omg, Aang thats my sister, why is she doing this?"

" your sister! omg Zuko, is your whole family psychotic or something!" Zuko looked hurt at Aang's comment. Aang softened his expression at embraced Zuko.

" im sorry, im just frustrated alright, forgive me?" Zuko nodde dand embraced Aang back.

" well lets hurry and get on our way to Yoshida, we will save them.. together." Aang smiled and grabbed Appa's reins.

" Alright boy, YIP YIP!" Appa rose up into the sky and took off into the horizon for Yoshida.

( meanwhile in the jade temple at Yoshida)

Zula and Zhao arrived at the Jade temple through a secret underground passageway theough the omashu catacombs. they put katara and sokka in a holding cell with plenty of gaurds on duty. Zula then asked for Zhao to come to her courters later. Zhao entered Zula's room and bowed.

" What is you needed Princess Zula?"

" Oh nothing just... your life." Zhao's eyes widened in shock and zulo shot a fire wave knocking him down.

" O Zhao you really think i would let you be in on my glory for when i take the avatar and kill Zuko, dont be foolish. I know your ways, you would've turned on me as soon as my back was showing, so i got what i needed out of you and now you are of no more use." Zula raised her arm charging for her attack.

" N-no please Zula, i wont do anything let me live!" Zula's attack formed in a fiery blade raging of great power.

" Goodbye Zhao."

" NNOOOO!"

( back on appa)

Zuko looked over at Aang concerned at his mood. He scooted over closer so he could embrace Aang.

" Listen it will be alright, i promise." Aang sighed and leaned back pulling Zuko ontop of him.

" Please just tell me you'll never leave me Zuko, never." Zuko looked at Aang longingly.

" As long as i breathe i will remain by your side,i promise i will never leave you Aang never." Zuko leaned down and captured Aang's lips in a passionate kiss slipping his tounge in Aang's mouth. Aang moaned and hugged Zuko tighter, when the kiss broke Aang told Appa which directions to keep taking while they sleep. Aang looked out into the land ahead of them. Im coming you guys, you wont be hurt. Aang lied down in Zuko's arms and drifted off to asleep awaiting the trials tomorrow will bring.

A/N well thats all for now folks i hope u like were its going! leave me lotz o f reviews ok!


	7. Zula's Wrath

Hey everyone,

well im back with Chapter 7 and Zula is a big focus in this chapter i hope you guys like how **mean** I make her. Well I now have a new friend on here named Rikukitty. She will be helping me with my grammer and english, so it will be easier to read, Yahoo! Well I have tried to reply to all my reviewers and if you haven't received a reply just tell me because, I like talking to everyone who read and review my stories. If you have any ideas or suggestions plz tell me I'd be happy to listen. Now on with the story! (Riku kitty: MUHAHAHA!)

-**_Ice-Bender (and Rikukitty.. Rk:What? I enjoy messing around while I'm doign tons of Editing...muhaha...)_**

CHAPTER 7: ZULA'S WRATH 

(**_Jade temple_**)

"Aang will come for us you, stuck up witch, just you wait!" Zula just smirked at the young water tribe girl. Her thoughts going to how pathetic she was. _Idiot, thats what I want, and that traderouis brother of mine, they will come._

"Oh, I'm hoping the Avatar does come. So when he does, he can watch you die. Later to be captured for Fire lord Ozai." Zula smiled at the girls face go into shock.

"Aww whats the matter? You thought you would leave here alive, _little_ girl?" Katara growled with widened eyes, showin with rage. Zula grabbed Katara's chin, lifted her face up so they could see eye to eye, leaning in to whisper in her ear, " If you think your going to die easily. Just stop thinking entirely. You and your pathetic excuse for a brother, will die slowly and painfully. True sight for the Avatar to watch."

Katara started tearing up,trembling at Zula's horrid words. Zula dropped Katara's chin and started walking out of the cell, but turned around to face Katara once more. "-And don't think your friend the Avatar won't suffer, in fact he will live in captivity for a thousand years, worse than you could ever imagine, just siting in a room with nothing to think about for years to come but your deaths, I thought you wanted to know, what would happen to your precious Avatar." Zula walked out of the room satisfied when she heard Katara breaking down in sobs of raging anger and pain.

Sokka woke up to hear Katara's whimpering. He looked over at her and was blown away at how horrid she looked. Ususally his sister held a proud stance to herself, with hope in her eyes. Now... sadness and devistation is all he saw. It tore him to see his beloved sister like that it hurt him so much. Pain welled within his chest.

" Katara what's wrong, did that witch touch you!" Katara looked at her brother and grabed him in no secound flat seeking the confort in her brother's arms.

" Sokka... she's going to kill us, and keep Aang locked up forever! I don't know, if we'll be able to get out of this one. There's something about her that...that...just terrifies me. Her plot seems flawless." Sokka hugged his sister back and rested his chin on her head.

" Aang and Zuko will come for us and when they do they'll beat her, maybe even bruising that big ugly ego of her's. Don't give up hope sis, dont give up hope." Katara nodded and calmed down falling asleep in Sokka's arms.

( **_on Appa_**)

" Aang when, we reach the temple, I want you to find your friends and leave Zula to me. I want to handle her myself." Aang looked at Zuko but just nodded in agreement, a prang of worry filling his heart.

" But, once I find them I'm coming for you. I'm not gonna let you face someone all alone." Zuko just smiled and brought Aang into an embrace, he knew how strong Zula was and knew Aang could not defeat her, not yet atleast. So hopefully they could get Sokka and Katara and get out of there. Zuko looked out at the horizon and saw Yoshida approching. Aang looked out and saw it as well. Aang got up grabbing his staff and glared at the city ahead. ' I'm coming for you guys, hold on.'

In the next hour they reached the Jade temple. Aang landed Appa jumping off with Zuko right behind him. They landed out of site of the gaurds outside of the temple. They were going to attempt to get in unnoticed. Aang and Zuko ran through the small woods coming out at the side of the temple. Aang grabbed Zuko's hand at the right time jumped up to an opening window, about 30 feet above them. Once they had landed they walked out into the hall. The light was very dim only a green glow lit the golden walls around them. Aang looked at the writing on the walls and was amazed at their beauty. The walls held drawings of great dragons and benders from every nation, it depicted stories from times of peace, back when everyone had gotten along. Aang sighed, he hoped those days would soon return. Zuko pulled Aang's arm and they took off down the corridors looking in the rooms for any signs of Katara or Sokka.

Finally they found their way to what they thought must be the great hall of the temple. There was huge a giant statue of a dragon, in the center and held a stone with all the colors of the four nations on its talons. Aang was in awe of the beauty and bowed quickly to it showing respect. Zuko tugged Aang's arm as Aang looked back up.

" I think we may have a problem, Aang." Aang looked around and saw what Zuko meant. Out of nowhere a huge force of firebenders hads surrounded them.

" Well this isn't good now is it?" Aang said. After his words of wisdom he started blasting them away with his air bending powers, even adding fire, earth and water showing peace bewteen all the nations when he fought with the magasitc powers.

Zuko started fire blasting also trying to get away but they were overpowered, there was just to many. Zuko turned to Aang and grined. " I'll play a little game with you Aang. If you take down more Fire benders then I do, you'll get a suprise."

Aang nodded at this and grined widely but his face betraied his feelings making him very, very red in the face Zuko jsut laughed and look back a tiny bit while fighting off a few fire benders. "And so far I'm a head of you."

( **_Back in Katara and Sokka's cell_**) 

Katara looked up when she herd Zula's wretched foot steps telling her and Sokka that she had definetly walked in. She looked at them with a gleam in her eye. Causing a shiver to run through both Katara and Sokka.

" Well it looks like your little savior has arrived, I think it's time we go greet him properly dont you think?" Zula comented and gestured for the gaurds to grab them both and follow her to the fire dragon corridor. Katara kicked and screamed trying to get away. Sokka had managed to get away, he made a dash for Zula. Zula simply turned around with a bored expression on her face avoided Sokka's lame attempt, grabbed his arm and flipped him right over. Then shot a blast right at his right arm. 

" Sokka! " Katara screamed worried her brother might be badly hurt. And he was, Zula had burn all of Sokka's right arm. Sokka was screaming in raw pain now that it was settling in. Zula bent down to look him in the face.

" Are you really in that much of a hurry to die? Just wait a few more minutes,Then I will take your pain away." Sokka looked up his eyes showing deturmination, he spat right in her face.

Zula rose up disgusted and kicked Sokka in his ribs, then stepped on his burnt arm digging her heel in the flesh. " You will respect me in your last minutes of life or I will make you suffer more than I had planned, and your little sister just might pay the price right now, for your actions, what do you think I should do?"

Sokka looked at his terrified sister looking down. He stood and started walking in the direction they were headed. Zula smiled and continued on also. Little did she know her brother was with the avatar making a game of the fire benders.

Aang and Zuko were already in the Fire dragon corridor awaiting, Zula. Aang looked over at the door and saw Zula walk in with a smirk on her face followed by Sokka, Katara and some gaurds. Aang noticed Sokka's arm dripping blood noticing it was burnt to a cinder. Aang stood angrily.

Zuko joined in Aang glaring, snarling and all those choice bits of emotions.

" WHAT DID YOU DO TO SOKKA!" Zula smiled at his reaction.

" He did not give me the proper respect I demanded, so I taught him a little lesson. I could've done more Avatar be thankful I was merciful." Aang glared at her but backed down letting her walk by. Zula turned when she got in front of Zuko. They stared at each other for a moment when Zula rose her hand and slashed Zuko across his face. Aang stood up again but stopped as Zula cast a glance Aang's way.

" Look at you, you pathetic fool. Helping the very people against your own father! Your nothing but a failure, a traitor. I dont know what Father ever saw in you. Your nothing but, a disgrace to our nation." Zuko was looking Up at her a glare in his eyes when he was going to snap. Tears of rage and pain filled his eyes, his fist ground but he still did not move.

Zula walked up the stairs to the statue of the Dragon of Fire. " Avatar do you know the history of this temple?" Aang shook his head. " Well it was built centuries ago, in honor of the benders. It showed there would be times of peace and that all nations would help each other to get along, that everyone was equal. Can you believe they thought those times would last, WHAT FOOLS!" Aang was taken back at her outburst. " They should have known the children of fire were ment to rule, thats why this room is second largest to the great hall, because we are the strongest element." Zula turned to the Avatar. " We almost have achieved total victory and you're the only one that stands in our way, Avatar and that is about to be solved." At Zula's last statement she jumped at the avatar with her hand glowing with fire. Aang broke loose from the gaurds and avoided her attack. Zuko blasted the his gaurds away also.

" Now Aang!" Aang nodded at flew up in the air gathering energy knocking all the fire nation's gaurds out agianst the walls. Aang then rushed over to untie Sokka and Katara.

Zuko rushed over to help Aang when Zula rose up and shot at Zuko grazing his arm. Zuko looked over at his sister and took his stance. His stance was calm and deturmined nothing but prayer for the gods to help him through this fight, and to win.

" You think you can handle me brother? You better think again!" Zula took her stance and started moving her arms creating lightning then disappeared. Zuko looked around then felt the lightning hit him straight in the back.

" Aargh" Zuko fell to the floor but quickly got up sending a wave of fireback in her direction, Zula easily avoided his attack and shot another bolt at Zuko. Zuko barely dodging it, ran towards Zula jumping in the air and landed a major axe kick right on her left shoulder knocking her down for a breif moment. She shot up again angrily and engaged back in combat with Zuko.

Aang finlly got Katara and Sokka's chains off, looking back in Zuko's direction. ' I have to go help him.' He looked back at his two friends.

"Listen you guys need to get out of here. Appa is outside on the west part of the woods not far out, you should get there quickly. Zuko and I will catch up to you guys, now GO!" Sokka and Katara stared at Aang unsure whether to go or not. " I SAID GO!" They got up and took off towards the doors. Aang turned around and ran over to where Zula and Zuko were.

" You always were a traitor Zuko! How could you go against the only family you have?" Zuko dodged her attack and formed his fire daggers raising the fight to the next level. Zula glared and created not mere daggers but a blazing sword of fire. Zuko fell back as she started attacking with it.

"Because, I disowned you for being my family, Years ago when I was banished."

Aang started running faster when he saw her do this. He started his circular motion and threw a major force of wind at Zula knocking her against the dragon statue. Zula ran towards Aang, threw a combo of fire punches at Aang, but was hit in the the side by Zuko with a kick. Zula stood back and started charging up fpr a lightning strike. Aang and Zuko performed a technique together and executed a huge blast of fire at Zula, before she could finish she was hit with it and knocked out cold against the wall. Zuko and Aang sighed and looked at each other.

" You've gotten really good Aang I'm amazed, you should master fire bending in no time." Zuko was smiling at Aang, but Aang ignored it and embraced Zuko. Zuko was confused why Aang did this but hugged him back. Aang was thinkng of Zula's attack, the sword she made looked exactly like the one that killed Zuko in his dream. Aang pulled away from Zuko and noticed the slash on his face and the cuts and burns from Zula.

" She hurt you." Zuko shook his head.

" They are minor wounds, now lets get back to Appa and get out of here before more gaurds come." Aang nodded but pulled Zuko closer and slipped him a quick kiss. Zuko blushed

" We dont get to do that often, so I took the chance while we had it. and you owe me, my suprise!" Zuko shook his head with a soft chuckle, grabbed Aang's hand and took off running.

Zula hadn't been knocked out and she was looking wide eyed at Aang and Zuko as they took off running. ' No way they did not just..' But, before she could finish her thought Zula slipped into the darkness.

( **_in the woods were Appa is_**)

" AANG, ZUKO YOUR SAFE!" Karara ran towards them and embraced them both, tears slipping down her face. Aang hugged her back. They broke as he saw Sokka come around Appa. his arm looked a little better, Katara must have tried to heal it but it still was in very bad condition.

" Sokka..."

" It's okay Aang, It will heal in no time, besides this will give me a chance to get better at fighting with my left arm." Zuko and Aang smiled at that remark.

" Let's not waste any more time, we need to get away from this city for now, at least until we know Zula has left." Everyone nodded and got on Appa.

" Alright Appa YIP YIP!" Appa rose in the air as they took off flying away from the great Jade Temple. Zuko looked back thinking of his sister.' why, why did things have to be this way.' Zuko looked back at Aang, Katara and Sokka. This is my new family, I must forget the old one entirely. A single tear slipped Zuko's cheek at his thought but, was quickly wiped away before anyone noticed.

They flew for about 2 hours before they thought they were far enogh from Zula. They set up camp and all ate some dinner around the fire.

" I cant believe how much of a bitch your sister is Zuko, no offense or anything."

" None taken, I have never seen her so cruel though either, she acts just as my father does." Katara looked over at Zuko,

" Is she as stubborn as you are? Cause if so we will deffinately see more of her."

" Yes I'm afraind so, she will stop at nothing to find Aang and now, me." Aang looked up at the sky and sighed.

" Fighting Zula and seeing her in action made me realise I need to master fire bending fast, I mean I could barely take her... imagine the fire lord." Zuko looked at Aang sympatheically.

" I want to begin my advance trainig tomrrow Zuko, Please?" Zuko nodded

" Well I believe we all deserve some rest." Everyone nodded in agreement with Katara, retiring to their tents. Later that night, While everyone was asleep Aang snuck over to Zuko tent and crawled into bed in his arms. Zuko awoke startled but, calmed down when he realized it was Aang. Zuko hugged Aang close and drifted off to sleep. Aang stayed awake still worried about how his skills were. ' I cant believe Zula's strength, how will I be able to defeat the fire lord...? I have to work hard tomorrow, I will master Fire bending!' Aang looked up at Zuko's face and relaxed and whispered in Zuko's ear, " As long as your by my side I can overcome anything." Zuko stirred but, did not wake, Aang smiled and kissed him softly on the lips then fell asleep.

( **_Jade temple_**)

Zula awoke aching all over. She noticed she was in the healing chanmer and saw the bandages around her.

" Damn Zuko! How... how could you go and help the Avatar like that...HOW!" Zula noticed she was burning her sheets and cooled down. She remebered what she saw before she blacked out. " Hmmm, I may just know your weakness now Zuko, it seems you have fallen for the avatar, I wonder how tragic it would be if I killed him right in front of you, or vice versa...THAT'S IT! Zula stood up ignoring the pain. " If i use you against the Avatar he will surrender, once I have him captive I will just kill you off and I'm home free! Zula was happy with this turn of events and layed back down. 'I will begin putting this plan in action tomorrow.' Zula shut her eyes well satified with herself.

The next morning Zula awoke and walked into the the fire chamber, walked up to the statue of the fire dragon. She touched the fire emblem on its chest and chanted a strange spell. The dragon glowed and a doorway was created. Zula looked at it knowing what she was about to do was dangerous, for in that door lay sacred and ancient teachings of fire bending that only the royal family knew about existed. only the fire lord was supposed to even attempt to master them but Zula needed to of she was to fight the Avatar. Her plan was almost flawless but she knew of the Avatar state that the Avatar possesed and knew he might go into that once she had killed Zuko, so she needed to be strong enough to take him out if he got into that state. Zula took a deep breath and walked into the doorway ready to face the danger, and then she dissapeared into the darkness.

A/N well thats chapter 7 everybody I included action this time w00t w00t! lol. well I made Zula very mean in this one I like her as a mean character. Well not much Zuko and Aang smut but there will be cuz I like all the smutt. We'll leave me lots of reviews! Till next time.


	8. These moments in our lives

**A/N**. hey everyone sorry I havent put up a chapter lately! I have this major case of laziness mixed with writers block, SORRY! Well im going to get back in gear with this story starting with this chapter! Also I would like to give thanx to my new editor Rikukitty I couldn't dip it without her. Well on with the story.

-ICE

Chapter 8

These moments in our lives

Zuko slowly opened his eyes but regretted it when he felt the beaming sunlight coming through his tent. He looked over at Aangs small sleeping form and leaned down to give him a small morning kiss.

' I'm so sorry, my family has gotten us into this mess. Please forgive me.' Aang opened his eyes at Zuko and made him jump back a little. Aang chuckled ay Zuko's reaction.

"Well, I never would a thought I would make you jump away."

" I was just startled, I thought you were sleeping." A slight crimson color came to Zuko's cheeks. Aang just smiled.

" Hey, Zuko? We need to talk. I need to know about your so called sister and-" But Zuko put a finger over Aang's mouth causing him to shush.

" Listen I will talk to you about all this in private when we go train, ok?" Aang nodded. Aang got up and stretched yawning a bit. He slid out of the tent looking at the rising sun. ' If only moments of peace like this could last.' Aang bit his lip.' I'm going to train harder now, I will bring down this fire lord and restore out world.' Aang walked over to his tent, cleaned up a bit then headed down to a small mountain pass near their campsite. Aang then started training.

Zuko walked up to a deadly looking Aang. He had an expression of complete seriousness on his face. Zuko stayed back for awhile so he could see how Aang was coming along. ' Wow, he's barely learned anything, but he fights as though he has learned longer than me.' Zuko walked over to Aang and put his hand on his shoulder.

" Hey, lets let you take a break, so we can talk." Aang nodded and followed Zuko over to a resting place. " Well, I don't know what has gotten into my sister she seems so different then she used to be, but she always did look up to my father. I guess she finally snapped just as he did."

" What would she do, if she knew about us?" Zuko's head shot up at Aang's comment.

" I, don't know. She more than likely tell everyone about it and humiliate me for it, then she would have me pay the ultimate price…my life." Aang tiered up a that.

" But why? Is it really that wrong for us to be together. I mean if it's love why get in the way of it?" Zuko stood up then kneeled down and grabbed Aang in an embrace.

" Because, our society is crashing down hill, they think they have the right of god and judge us. I know when I die I will pay the price for our love but, you are more than worth it Aang." Zuko then pulled Aang into a deep kiss. Aang's fists grabbed Zuko's shirt and tightened. Zuko slid his tongue cross Aangs lips begging for entrance Aang of course obliged.

" Z-Zuko w-what.. If Katara…a-and sokka see us?" Aang was panting now.

" Let them see, I could care less of what they think." Aang pulled Zuko back in for another kiss. Zuko couldn't bare it and started sliding his hand down Aang's pants. Aang mimicked Zuko's movements earning a moan of approval from Zuko. Zuko stopped though causing Aang to whimper in protest.

" Aang we cant do this here." Aang just scowled and grabbed Zuko hand running farther down the mountain pass. Finally Aang came to a stop.

" Zuko please, I need to feel you again. I can't stand not being able to touch, in fear of being discovered." Zuko saw the want in Aang's eyes, grabbed Aang's shoulder pushing him down to the ground. He laid on top of Aang looking down at him.

" Please Zuko." Zuko nodded and undid his pants slowly grinning at Aang. He slowly pulled Aang's down, untieing and lightly touching Aangs bare skin every so often. His lips landed on his colar bone sucking slightly going furhter down with every lick, bite, nibble, or tease. His eyes met with Aang as he moaned. "Please!" Zuko smirked evily as he reached his navel fuckign it throughly his tounge darting in and out of his navel. His eyes meeting Aangs once again. "Please what?" He looked up at Zuko.

"Please...fuck me..." Zuko laughed a bit. Nodding. "As you wish."

He positioned himself over Aang and pushed in. Aang let out a shriek of bliss.' thank god it doesn't hurt as much this time.' Aang thought inside. Zuko then captured Aang's lips and started a steady tempo. But, soon it became wild with Aang shoving back wanting Zuko to get deeper. Aang wanted to go further so he grabbed Zuko by the shoulders and turned positions to where Aang was on top riding Zuko. Zuko was a little shocked at how aggressive Aang was being right now. Aang liked the way this new position was and he stated lifting up and down on Zuko.

" Oh, god Aang, this feels so good." Aang just moaned in response. Finally Aang and Zuko reached their peaks screaming their names once again. Aang slid off of Zuko and laid next to him.

" You have no idea how much I missed that." Zuko said smiling at Aang. Aang smiled back in agreement.

" Hey, lets rest for a bit. Then we can head back to camp ok?" Zuko smiled and put out his arm over Aang. After a couple hours Zuko woke Aang up and spoke softly that they should head back. Aang pouted in disagreement.

" Do we have to? I'm still tired." Zuko began to tickle Aang, which made Aang shoot up in excitment.

" Haha, I know the best ways to get you up." Zuko was smirking at a frowning Aang.

" It's not my fault you wont laugh when I tickle you, you have'ta be all tough and hold it in."

" Whatever, I'm really not ticklish, anyways."

" Yeah right." But Aang smiled at his lover and offered his hand. " Come on lets go back." Zuko took it and got up slowly.

" Hey Aang, you can head on back, I'm gonna stay behind for a bit." When Zuko said this, he saw the worry in Aang's eyes. " Listen I will only be back for awhile no more than an hour, ok?" Aang nodded and grabbed Zuko for a quick but loving kiss, nothign darastic but a simple kiss. Zuko smiled and Aang took off. When Aang was fully outta sight Zuko pulled out a small piece of metal.

" I guess I will start working on you then." And so Zuko set to work.

( **At camp**)

" Hey Aang, how was training?" Aang reddened a little at that.

" Well lets just say I was dominant at the end of the game." Aang smiled at his words.

" Man we need more freaking food! I don't even see how we all really eat this much!"

" Sokka get a grip I will go searching for some more food in a few, chill." Sokka just grumbled more selfish words. Aang sat around where the campfire was thinking about what action he should take right now. Aang looked up to the sky asking the old avatars for guidance but, he got nothing. He sighed and laid back just being peaceful watching the sun and sky.

**( in the mountains)**

" Well, this is all I will do for today, I know he's gonna love this when its finished." Zuko grinned to himself and set back to the camp he noticed how beautiful the sky looked at that perfect point in time. He took in a deep breath of air feeling the suns energy hug him.

"If only moments, as they existed all the time, just me, Aang, the sun, and the wind." Zuko then set forth to camp.

**( Camp )**

Aang saw Zuko down the path and hurried up to him and whispered in his ear, " What were you doing?" Zuko smiled at Aang's childish behaivor.

" You'll find out soon enough." Aang tilted his head confused but, just shook it off. The rest of the day went on normal until dinner came.

" I wanna start heading to the fire nations capital, I'm ready to get Ozai out of my way." Everyone stopped at Aang's words, especially Zuko.

" Are you sure your ready, Aang?" Katara looked at Aang concerned.

" Yes, we're leaving in the morning." Aang then retired to his tent. Zuko watched Aang walk to his tent, he was filled with worry.

Later that night Aang was restless in his bed, he was having the same nightmare that's been haunting him since Zuko arrived.

**(Aangs dream)**

"I always knew my son would grow up to be some dishonorable freak, who knew you of all would help with that avatar." Aang growled at the figure and started glowing.

" Don't you talk about him that way!" Then Aang's vision blurred and he reawoke to himself running in these vast savannah desert areas. As he got closer he saw two figures fighting, Zuko was one but the other he could not tell. Aang began to run faster as he saw the figure draw a great bazing blade of black and red fire. " Oh no" But just as Aang was about to get to them he fades out again. And this time reawakes to Zuko in his arms he's trying to tell him something but Aang can't hear him.

" Zuko I cant hear you, what are you trying to say? Zuko….**_ ZUKO_**!"

"Ahhhh!" Aang wakes up in a cold sweat gasping for air. ' Why.. Why do I keep having this dream?' Aang looked out of his tent the bare streaks of dawn were coming through. He began gathering his things. Once he was done he woke everyone up.

" Come on you guys lets get an early start!" Sokka just scowled at Aang's perkiness in the mornings. But, everyone gathered there things and got on Appa. Aang withdrew the map.

" Hmmm, we can't make it to the capital in one day it will take at least a week. Zuko where are some low protected cities we could take cover in?" Zuko looked over the map.

" Well, our first stop could be Sarku, then we can have a closer one near the capital call Fira, sound good?" Aang nodded.

" Alright Appa, YIP YIP!" And with that Appa took flight in the direction of the city of Sarku. After a few hours Katara and Sokka fell asleep near the back of Appa. Zuko took this chance to talk with Aang. Hr slid down to where Aang was sitting and embraced him from behind.

" I heard you scream last night, whats been on your mind?" Aang sighed.

" It's that dream I see of you and this figure fighting and you don't make it Zuko, what.. What if this is a premonition. I wouldn't be able to take it I-I.." Zuko silenced Aang.

" I will be with you forever Aang, I may not be the Avatar but my powers are not to be underestimated. I will be fine." Aang leaned back into Zuko's embrace and nodded.

" Now get some sleep I will watch over where Appa flies." Aang yawned and laid down.

" Zuko…I love you."

" I love you Aang." Aang then closed his eyes praying for moments like these to stay after the battle.

( in the chamber of the black flame )

Zula lay kneeled on the ground dripping blood and sweat from every inch of her body. But then she heard an eerie voice so she looked up and saw a serpent of black and red before her.

" Zula I have helped you master the necessary skills for taking out this avatar, use them well." The snake then bit Zula on the neck.

" Ahhhh!" Zula never felt such a pain. All of a sudden her body felt strange then her head started aching. Her hair turned a pitch black then flamed erupted on the tips making red marks wherever the were. Her ears slightly pointed as well as her fangs, then her fingernails grew long and black. Then she let out a blood curdling scream as flames went over her entire body. When they faded out marking of black and red flames were inscribed all over her body from head to toe. Finally she set her hands down from her head and the headache ceases. Then her eyed opened revealing them to be curved demon like and were the color of crimson freshly spilt blood. A smile formed on her lips. And she turned to exit the chamber as a new person, no not a person, a demon.

A/N; thank god im done I have finally gotten sum ideas and ready to put them into action. Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, plz review! Till next time

-ICE


End file.
